But About You
by limeprime
Summary: After a long time, Flint finally proposes to Sam. One-shot, takes place after the second movie.


**A/N: Okay, quick break from The Return! Sorry, but I was assaulted by a plot bunny that just wouldn't leave me alone! This story is completely separate from the other, but it is still after the second movie, probably a year for two later. It's just a cute one shot of Flint and Sam :). Okay, onward we go!**

Flint hadn't been this nervous in a long time. The only comparison would be to when he was awaiting the news of his mother's condition, many years ago. However, that nervousness was accompanied by fear, yet this was excitement. The inventor was currently pacing his living room floor, staring down at his spray-on shoes.

His dad, Tim, entered the room and saw that his son was a nervous wreck. "You have nothing to worry about, son." He assured, "Sam is a wonderful girl."

This just made Flint worry more. "Yeah, but what if she says no?" he asked, frightened by the thought. "What if- what if-"

Tim cut him off. "She won't. Sam loves you, Flint. You have nothing to worry about."

Flint seemed to calm down slightly, and asked his father, "Were you nervous when you proposed to Mom too?" The inventor looked to his dad.

"W-well of course son. I- I mean you mom was beautiful, and I was like a fish stranded without water." Flint gave his dad a look at the mention of a fishing metaphor. "But eventually I worked up the nerves and asked. She said yes, and a year later, we had you. That was the happiest day of my life." Tim smiled, recalling everything.

Flint looked more assured now, and nodded. "Okay Dad. You're right." He took the ring he had picked out of his pocket and looked at it. It was a beautiful diamond ring that sat nicely in the smooth black box.

"Plus, you look great son!" The fisherman said, taking in his son's appearance. "I don't think I've seen you this well-groomed since you were born!" He joked, trying to lighten the mood. Flint cracked a smile. It was true, though. The inventor had tamed his wild hair, and put on dress pants and a shirt. He looked very presentable.

Tim looked at the clock. "Isn't it about time for you to get going?" he asked. Flint glanced at the clock too. "Oh, you're right Dad." He looked one last time at the ring before sliding it in his pocket.

His dad walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Flint, I know you can do this," he said, looking at his son. "I'm so proud of you, and all you've accomplished. Heck, you even saved the world!" he added smiling. "A simple question should be no problem for a genius like you."

"Thanks Dad." Flint smiled, and gave his dad a quick hug. "I have to go." He said, and with a nervous expression, walked out the door.

Flint picked Sam up, and took her to a nice restaurant for dinner. After the delicious meal, he asked if she would like to join him on a walk. Sam of course, accepted.

They walked along the pier, and Flint led them to the docks. They both looked out to the calming sea and to the myriad of stars visible. Flint then took a deep breath, took Sam's hand, and turned to face her.

"Sam," he said to get her attention. She turned and faced him. "Do you remember when we first met? And you kicked me in the face?" He added jokingly.

"Yeah, I do." Sam said, giggling slightly.

"Well that's when I fell in love with you." He said, looking into her eyes. "You were so beautiful, and when we went to the Jell-o dome, and you put on your glasses, you were even more stunning." Flint said truthfully. "I wouldn't change that for the world." Sam blushed and smiled.

Flint continued. "You were always there for me, even when the FLDSMDFR almost destroyed the world, and when Chester V tried to take over the island. Now, I couldn't imagine life without you. There's no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with." He bent down on one knee, and took the ring from his pocket. "Sam Sparks, I love you. Will you marry me?" Flint finished.

Sam stood there, her hands covering her mouth shocked, then her eyes welled up with tears and she nodded. "Yes, yes, yes! I will marry you Flint Lockwood!" she exclaimed, and with that, tackled him to the ground and kissed him. "I love you Flint." Sam said, grinning like a fool.

"Me too, but about you." Flint said, also smiling.

When they stood back up, Sam had tears in her eyes as Flint slid the ring on her finger. She then gave him a fierce hug and kiss.

The wedding was a huge affair, with almost all the townspeople attending, Foodimals included. When Flint and Sam exchanged their vows, everyone had tears in their eyes. Tim was especially emotional. He hardly ever cried, but now seemed appropriate.

"Oh Fran," he said, "You would be so proud of our son." Tim spoke, as a tear slid down his face.

After the ceremony, Sam and Flint were sitting in a white limo that read 'Just Married' on the back. People threw flowers, and Steve set off Celebrationators that instead of spewing colorful paint, shot petals and white confetti into the air.

As the limo drove away, the newlywed bride and groom puffed up their cheeks, and kissed. Everyone clapped, and that day was one of the greatest of Flint's life.

THE END

**A/N: Yeah, so that was just a little one shot that would just not get out of my head! And by the way, I would absolutely LOVE reviews! Seriously, they help me improve my writing, and make my day :). But anyway, I will continue on with The Return, and hopefully an update will be in store soon! Okay! Until next time! –Limey :)**


End file.
